The End of the World!
by FireWolfHeart
Summary: This is late in coming. Xion heard an "end of the world" rumor. So who does she turn to? Roxas. And who does Roxas go to? Axel! All he wants is to sleep! But nooo! Slight Rokushi fluff. One-shot. First KH fic. R&R pls!  revised!


_**Hey, it's FireWolfHeart with an awesome new one-shot! First ever Kingdom Hearts! Yaaaay! Now, I know this is very late in coming, since I wrote this around Decmber when my little sister freaked out because it was "the end of the world". I've modified it snce then, so Xion's a little more than bewidered, okay? Oh, and Roxas says Goddess because in Final Fantasy they have a goddess, so since there are FF people in the KH series... Does anyone else get this?  
>Disclaimer: Yes, because I DEFIDENTLY own Kingdom Hearts. Yeeeaaahh... Hmm, nah. Thinkin' not.<strong>_

_**5-29-12  
>I fixed it! Now it's polished and pretty!... And it has the missing period I forgot last time. XD<strong>_

* * *

><p>Roxas was startled awake when a sobbing, raven haired girl ran into his side and flung her arms around him. He spit out a couple of loose strands of hair that got caught in his mouth and managed to choke out, "Xion? Xion, what's wrong?"<p>

The girl looked at him with her ocean blue eyes and rattled off, "Xigbar said that Demyx heard from Luxord that while Marluxia was losing poker, he said that Larxene scared from Zexion that Vexen mentioned while working on his experiment that Saix heard from Xemnas that the end of the world is coming!"

Xion buried her face in Roxas' chest as he tried to decipher her sentence.

"Calm down, alright? Just calm down. I'm not sure what you're talking about, but it sounds like Xigbar was making something up again. He forgot Xaldin and Lexaeus anyways," He looked down into her not-so-comforted tear filled gaze and sighed. "Let's go ask Axel about it."

Axel was just _finally _drifting off to sleep after a day filled with fighting a Carrier Ghost and filling out already overdue reports when a rectangle of light with two small shadows invaded his room. _Guess I can forget about sleeping tonight._ He lazily opened one eye and mumbled into his pillow, "What _now_ guys?"

Roxas came forward leading No. XIV. Xion. Axel had come back from Castle Oblivion only a few days ago to find that Roxas had inducted another member into their after work ritual. Axel was a little put out at first, but he decided that Xion was okay.

He sat up when he saw Xion's tear streaked face. _How did she manage that? _"Hey, what's up, Xion?"

He could barely make out the trembling voice say,"W-well, Xigbar said that Demyx heard-"

Roxas saved Axel from a long and confusing explanation by interrupting Xion. "Xion was told that the worlds are gonna'' go _poof _into oblivion, "he told the redhead.

Axel ran a hand through his spikey, flame-colored locks. "You said Xigbar told you this?" When Xion nodded he continued. "That right there is the source of your problem. He loves playing with the newbies, now he's got two to keep himself entertained." He smirked. "I wouldn't put too much stock into it. It's just Xigbar being Xigbar. Got it memorized?"

Xion nodded. "Now, "Axel's grin turned into a grimace,"do I want to look at the time?"

Both teenagers' eyes traveled to the digital clock on Axel's night stand and widened in unison. Xion quickly shook her head while Roxas looked to the ceiling and started too whistled innocently. Axel followed Xion's gaze to the bright red light glowing a definite 2:17.

Axel dropped his forehead in the palm of his head and mumbled sarcastically, "Anything else?"

Xion hesitated, then said,"Xigbar also mentioned something about the calendar ending."

Axel blinked at the answer to his rhetorical question and turned around, faced the wall, and promptly started beating his head in against it. "That's. Not. 'Til. Another. Six. Months."

"Never mind, "Xion murmured. She had hidden her face in Roxas' cloak again. This man may have let her in his after work sanctuary, but she still wasn't completely sure about him. Especially when Axel got angry.

Axel stopped, hearing –was that _fear? - _in her voice. She was cowering behind Roxas again. He silently watched with a small smile as Roxas enveloped her in a tight hug, all the while whispering something in Xion's ear.

_They actually make a pretty good couple._ Axel thought, then caught himself. There went his nosiness again. Lea's nosiness. And, come on, they were Nobodies for Pete's sake. Nobodies do _not _make couples.

"C'mon, Xion. We can go to the library and look this up if it'll help you go to sleep. I'm sure Zexion would help us find what we need, "Roxas was whispering to Xion. The two stole a look at the older Nobody and Xion subconsciously snuggled closer to Roxas.

This was all the encouragement Axel needed. He quirked an eyebrow and warned, "Whatever you two are talking about over there, it'd better not be about me."

Roxas turned, with Xion still in his arms, and grinned. "Actually, we were talking about getting out of your hair so you can get your beauty sleep. Goddess knows you need all you can get."

Axel chuckled and pushed Roxas' shoulder. "And what's _that _supposed to mean, huh?"

Roxas grinned and said in a failed attempt to be mysterious,"What indeed?"

Xion giggled at the boy's bantering. That earned her a smirk from Axel.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Axel pretended to be angry. He planted one fist on his hip and waggled a finger on the other hand at her.

She giggled and gestured to Axel's hair. "Your bedhead."

Axel's smirk widened and he said with an evil touch in his voice. "That's nothing to be laughing at. But if you insist, I'll give ya' something to giggle about."

Before Xion could ask what he meant, Roxas stepped away and Axel's warmth replaced Roxas' body heat. Xion looked into Axel's emerald green eyes filled with mischief.

As she realized that she was lying on Axel's bed next to said pyro, she didn't even have time to blush before he was tickling her.

"N-No, Ax-A-Axel, please st-stop!" Xion pleaded, futilely trying to push Axel's hands away. She had one last conscious thought before her mind was clouded by the immense torture Roxas decided to join in on. As Axel's and Roxas' hands danced up and down her sides she thought, "_Maybe living with the Organization won't be so bad."_


End file.
